Castlevania: Crimson Night
by PixelPhil
Summary: 5 years after the events of Vampire's Lament, Ezekiel travels back to Castle Dracula to recover the lost piece of the Crimson Stone. He is followed by the others, and they soon realize something much bigger is occurring. Part 2 of a 3 part series. This is intended as a script for an in-progress fan game, and is made in a play format (With exception of some stage directions).


Castlevania: Crimson Night

Characters:

Narrator

Lukas

Alucard

Kailey Belnades

Ezekiel Belmont

Ferryman/Death/Angel of Death

Marus

Anastasia

Doppelgänger/Twisted Lukas/Twisted Ezekiel/Twisted Kailey

Legion

Mariana Belmont

Narrator: In the year 2100, 4 vampire hunters set out on a journey to stop a growing evil in the heart of Transylvania. Through their combined efforts, Lukas, Alucard, Kailey, and Ezekiel were able to vanquish the darkness. The Angel of Death has been set free, and Transylvania is once again at peace. Ezekiel, worried that the shard of the Crimson Stone left behind will fall into the wrong hands, sets out to reclaim the lost piece. Kailey informs the others of his task, and they follow Ezekiel into the wood under the cover of night unbeknownst to him. Though the Stone is shattered, its power still remains, and Ezekiel is determined to have it all. His soul is beginning to darken, and the light at the end of his tunnel grows ever dimmer. 5 years of peace are about to come to a bitter end, and Transylvania shall once again witness a crimson night.

(Ezekiel is sitting in his house, staring at the Crimson Stone shard)

Kailey: Are you staring at that thing again?

Ezekiel: (Stands up) I can't stop thinking about it. Who got the other shard, Kailey?

Kailey: Zeke, it doesn't matter; just forget about it.

Ezekiel: I have to go find it. I have to.

Kailey: It's been 5 years. There is peace in Transylvania.

Ezekiel: I'm going, and you're not going to stop me.

Kailey: I'll go with you!

Ezekiel: (Walking away) No. And don't tell the others.

(Alucard and Lukas playing chess)

Alucard: Checkmate… again.

Lukas: Aw, come on, 3 in a row?

(Kailey runs through the door)

Kailey: Guys! You have to hurry; Zeke is… are you playing chess?

Lukas: (throws chessboard) No. Zeke is what?

Kailey: He's gone! He left to find that missing shard!

Alucard: I thought he was always bluffing about that.

Kailey: Me too, but he left this time. We have to go help him.

Lukas: I'll get my stuff. (Stands up, and sways)

Kailey: Are you drunk?

Lukas: Just a little. (Grabs sword, and armor)

Alucard: He couldn't help himself.

Kailey: Alright, well you better sober up on the way there.

Alucard: I don't think giving Lukas a horse when he's drunk is a good idea.

Lukas: I can still ride just fine, Al.

Kailey: Too bad, because I'm taking my car.

Lukas: Where's the fun in that?

Kailey: We are going to get Ezekiel and most likely find trouble on the way there. I don't think fun is the word I'd use to describe it. Now let's stop wasting time, and leave.

(Lukas, Alucard, and Kailey exit room)

(Ezekiel comes across a ferryman)

Ferryman: Care for a ride, sir?

Ezekiel: How much?

Ferryman: Free, for you.

Ezekiel: Alright. Take me to…

Ferryman: Dracula's castle. That's the only place I can go, sir.

Ezekiel: Business must be tough.

Ferryman: (Whispers) Not when the souls don't come back…

Ezekiel: What's that?

Ferryman: We're here…

Ezekiel: As if, old man, I just stepped in.

Ferryman: The blindest people on Earth are those who refuse to see.

(Fog clears)

(Ezekiel steps out)

Ferryman: 1,000LEU please

Ezekiel: You just said it was free

Ferryman: Mayhaps I should ask for your soul instead

Ezekiel: (Back-dashes) Death?

Death: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…

Ezekiel: You must answer to the bearer of the Crimson Stone. I extend my power over thee.

Angel of Death: Belmont, you must retrieve the other part of that stone… You are not the only bearer. I am afraid that…

(Transforms)

Ezekiel: You must restrain yourself!

Death: I CAN'T!

Ezekiel: As a son of the House of Belmont, I extend my fullest power over you!

Angel of Death: Please, Belmont! HELP ME!

Ezekiel: I will try.

Angel of Death: Go with haste!

(Ezekiel runs to castle gate)

Ezekiel: I wish to enter.

(Gates open, Ezekiel runs forward, Stage 1: Castle Grounds starts)

(After fighting Cursed Armor)

Kailey: Zeke!

(Ezekiel turns around)

Ezekiel: What the hell are you doing here?

Kailey: It's not just me.

Alucard: What the hell do you think you're doing, Belmont?

Lukas: (Stumbles forward, vomits)

Kailey: Lovely…

Lukas: (Coughs) Yeah, what he said.

Ezekiel: Are you drunk again, Lukas?

Lukas: How can you tell?

Ezekiel: You all shouldn't be here. This is between me and whoever is holding the other shard.

Alucard: We're not going anywhere.

Ezekiel: And you, Al. You've never called me Belmont, before.

Alucard: I'm warming up to you. That's not a good thing.

Ezekiel: Alright, well since you're here I guess help wouldn't hurt.

(Stage 2: Castle Entry begins and ends)

(Stage 3: Gatehouse begins and ends)

(Stage 4: Parlor begins)

Kailey: This is a much more ornate castle…

Lukas: Which shows the style of the person who brought it up.

(Stage 5: Oubliette begins)

Alucard: From the parlor to the prison. This castle is an anomaly.

(Marus materializes in front of them)

Marus: And you, Adrian, are no different.

Alucard: I knew you wouldn't stay dead.

Lukas: Took you long enough.

Marus: Ah, Lukas. Look at you! You're a wreck, you stink, you can barely keep your eyes open! What do you expect to achieve against me?

Lukas: Absolutely nothing.

Marus: So, you'll die for nothing?

Ezekiel: No one's going to die, except you Marus.

Marus: Famous last words of all my victims…

Lukas: Hey, you can't hurt us on Christmas!

Marus: And, since it's Christmas, a gift…

(Spawns Asmodeus)

Marus: Careful; he's no jolly gift-giver…

(Marus laughs and leaves)

(Stage 6: Chapel begins)

Alucard: It's funny how every incarnation of this Castle, as unholy as it is, keeps the church.

Lukas: Every creature, in the end, must bow before the glory and majesty of God.

Ezekiel: Let's stop wasting our time.

(Stage 7: Aqueducts begins and ends)

(Stage 8: Armory begins and ends)

(Stage 9: Ladies Chamber begins)

Alucard: The Ladies Chamber?

Kailey: I'm a woman, and even I didn't know that.

Alucard: I haven't seen this kind of room since 1944.

Ezekiel: World War II… Jonathan and Charlotte?

Alucard: Stella and Loretta, but all that aside, I know this kind of room.

Kailey: Does that mean we'll have another Evan and Kristen?

Alucard: Not necessarily.

Ezekiel: Whatever the case, be prepared for anything.

(Meeting Anastasia)

Ezekiel: Excuse me, ma'am?

Anastasia: Is that a microagression I heard?

Lukas: This isn't the 21st century.

Anastasia: I keep forgetting. Time flies so fast when you're immortal.

Alucard: Ahem, will you let us pass.

Anastasia: Unfortunately, it's not up to me. I would, but… Marus.

Lukas: That asshole?

Anastasia: 'That asshole' has power over me! He's making me do this!

Ezekiel: We can stop him for you. You don't have to be afraid anymore.

Anastasia: I would be blushing if I could still feel happiness.

Lukas: I'm flattered.

Anastasia: I don't want to postpone your agony any longer.

Ezekiel: Don't go easy on me.

(Battle begins)

(Group is struck down)

Ezekiel: Come on, finish me off!

Anastasia: I can't…

Lukas: (Grunting and coughing) Hey, Ezekiel, what are you saying?

Kailey: (Panting) Can we get a say in the matter?

Alucard: (Panting) I'll eventually resurrect, so it's not a big deal for me.

Lukas: Not helping!

Anastasia: I'm sorry. I'll tell him I couldn't beat you.

(She leaves)

Kailey: We need to talk about your bedside manner, Zeke.

Ezekiel: Damn it…

Lukas: You didn't tell me you have a death wish.

Ezekiel: There's a lot I haven't told you, and never will.

Alucard: Come on, stop arguing.

(Stage 10: Lord's Chamber begins)

Alucard: After the ladies comes the lords.

Ezekiel: Let's get that bastard.

Alucard: In order to disrupt his resurrection cycle, we must leave a shard of the vampire killer in his heart.

(All turn to look at him)

Ezekiel: When were you going to tell me this?

Kailey: Yeah!

Alucard: When it became relevant, as it just did.

Lukas: Welp, just try and break your whip in his heart, then Zeke!

Ezekiel: Yeah, no pressure.

(Before Marus battle)

Marus: Let's not waste our time telling each other our plans, and fight already.

Ezekiel: Just for that, I'm going to waste my time and tell you all my plans.

Marus: Oh, damn it…

Ezekiel: I'm going to kill you and take the shard of the Crimson Stone you're holding, and then I'm going to take this castle apart brick by brick, and then I'm going to go home and beat Lukas at chess.

Lukas: I don't play chess.

Kailey: We all know you love chess.

Marus: Just shut up! Shut up! God, you're all so annoying! Can you not be a pain in my ass for one Goddamn time?

Alucard: Someone's angry.

Marus: I don't even have the shard, but I will take yours.

Ezekiel: You don't?

Marus: Have at you.

(Battle begins)

(After battle)

Marus: You fight well, Belmont. But I'm going to cut this battle short. I have things to attend to.

Ezekiel: You chickening out?

Lukas: Bock, bock, bock, bock, bock!

Marus: Finally, some peace and quiet!

(Marus leaves)

(Lukas raises hand for fist bump)

Kailey: Absolutely not.

Ezekiel: No.

Alucard: You're so drunk.

(Lukas drops hand)

(Stage 11: Garden begins)

Kailey: This castle never ceases to amaze me.

Ezekiel: I guess it's nice.

Alucard: It's also deadly and filled with monsters, so break it up lovebirds.

Lukas: (Snicker)

(Stage 12: Clock Tower/ Top Floor begins)

Ezekiel: Goddamn it, can we get a castle without a clock tower?

Alucard: Each castle has had at least one in every incarnation.

Ezekiel: Well tell it to knock it off, because it's getting on my nerves

Kailey: Are you alright, Zeke?

Ezekiel: I'm fine, let's just get this over with.

(Staircase begins)

Ezekiel: Last time I was here, it was just me. I kind of miss the sound of the wind and the echoes of my footsteps.

Lukas: We can leave you two alone if you so wish.

Ezekiel: Ha, ha. We're here.

Alucard: Yes. It's been… fun.

Kailey: You'll want to tell your son all about this when you get back, huh Zeke?

Ezekiel: Let's fight Marus first, and then we can decide the stories we'll tell Marian.

(Before Marus and Anastasia battle)

Marus: Look who it is. The hunter, the witch, and the ambiguously gay duo.

Alucard: (To Lukas) I think he's talking about us.

Anastasia: I'm sorry. I tried to help.

Marus: Silence, you fool!

Ezekiel: Let her go, and we might let you go.

Marus: You're bluffing

Ezekiel: I totally am. Come at me.

Lukas: I'm out of practice and stone-cold sober.

Alucard: Someone's going to get hurt.

Kailey: When the going gets tough, we get going.

(They turn to look at Kailey)

Kailey: What? You were all saying cool stuff. I didn't have anything planned or anything.

Marus: You are all idiots. Your deaths could not come soon enough. And you, Anastasia, don't hold back.

Anastasia: Forgive me.

(Battle commences)

(After battle)

Marus: (Panting) Once again, you have bested me… but, I have a surprise for you… Anastasia, finish them!

Anastasia: (Pulls out Crimson Stone shard)

Marus: And make me truly immortal.

(Anastasia stabs Marus and he disappears)

Ezekiel: It was you all along!

Anastasia: Of course, it was, foolish boy.

Lukas: But, why?

Anastasia: He knew he could not dream to ever beat you, so he entrusted me. He first came to me in the late 2000's, and offered me eternal life and anything I could ever want. In return, I serve him.

Ezekiel: So, when you were fighting us…

Anastasia: I was going easy on you, there. You were just too slow…

(Ezekiel rushes at Anastasia, Alucard and Lukas pull him back)

Ezekiel: You bitch!

Anastasia: Mind your microagressions. I'll see you soon. You should do some training before we next fight; it might be your last.

(Anastasia leaves)

Ezekiel: (Punches Lukas) And you, you damned son of a bitch, I could have ended her right there!

Alucard: Calm yourself, Ezekiel. We'll get her.

Kailey: Zeke…

Ezekiel: Don't 'Zeke' me! (Grunts)

Lukas: Ok, enough! We can't fight monsters if we're fighting amongst ourselves. And you, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: What?

Lukas: Watch your temper. You don't see me getting hotheaded even though what happened to you literally just happened to us, too.

Ezekiel: You don't understand the importance of this! The Crimson Stone in the wrong hands is dangerous. We can't allow that to happen!

Alucard: And what if by trying to avoid that path, you lead yourself right to it instead?

Ezekiel: That's a risk we'll have to take. I'm going. You can follow or not.

Lukas Alucard and Kailey: We're going, too.

Ezekiel: Then hurry up.

(Stage 13: The Forgotten begins)

Kailey: Where are we?

Ezekiel: This is like the Unknown… but a lot worse.

Alucard: I'm getting chills up my spine.

Lukas: Yeah, me too… wait, aren't you a naturally cold creature?

Alucard: These aren't good chills.

Ezekiel: We will most likely see very powerful enemies here, so don't hold back anything.

(Before meeting Abaddon)

Ezekiel: If it's anything like the Unknown, then we're going to have a boss rush.

Lukas: I hate it when games do that.

Kailey: It's just a cheap way to make the game slower.

Alucard: Nevertheless, we must carry on.

(Before Doppelgänger fight)

Lukas: Hold it right there… me?

Twisted Lukas: Heya, Handsome.

Ezekiel: Don't be fooled by it. (Pushes Lukas aside)

Twisted Ezekiel: Perhaps I should use a form you recognize. After all, that's my job description.

Kailey: Let us pass.

Twisted Kailey: What do ya think? Like what ya see, eh?

Ezekiel: Okay. We're not getting around you, so we're going through you.

(Before Legion)

Lukas: Alright, who's getting beat next?

(Legion starts rising out of ground)

Alucard: Back, Lukas!

Lukas: Holy sh…

Legion: My name is Legion, for we are many.

Lukas: So, is it all of them talking at once, or is it in our heads?

Ezekiel: Whatever it is, we're getting through.

(Talking with Anastasia)

Anastasia: Hello, little boys and girls.

Lukas: Is that a microagression I heard?

Anastasia: You actually made it this far. I must confess, I am surprised.

Alucard: Well, when almost everyone is saying to stop wasting time, it hardly seems fair to argue.

Ezekiel: I haven't seen Death, yet. I wonder if he'll be joining us today.

Kailey: You're the ghost of Christmas past, we're the ghosts of Christmas present, and Death is the ghost of Christmas future, and you've got a little appointment with him.

Anastasia: You couldn't beat me twice before. What makes you think it'll change?

Ezekiel: My father told me to never hesitate from dealing the final blow. And for most of this journey, I have hesitated. I was foolish and thought you could be reasoned with, but I should have seen this coming a mile away. You have cursed this land, and I will remedy it.

Anastasia: Well, what a terrible night to have a curse.

(Battle begins)

(After battle)

Ezekiel: And now, you die.

Anastasia: (Panting) Wait! What if I told you that my shard of the Crimson Stone can make you even more powerful than you ever were?

Ezekiel: How so?

Anastasia: When I killed Marus with it, his powers were forever imbued into the fragment. Holding this piece gives you his power. All you have to do is spare me, and I can give you whatever you desire.

Alucard: Don't listen, Ezekiel!

Anastasia: What's it going to be?

(Ezekiel grabs the shard)

Ezekiel: I have a proposition for you.

(Ezekiel stabs her)

Ezekiel: How about I take your power as well? I will be master of both your souls, and no one can stop me.

Anastasia: (grunting) You're taking your first step…

(Anastasia dies)

Kailey: Zeke, we did it!

Ezekiel: No. I did it.

Lukas: Hey, come on, doesn't this castle crumble after the master dies?

Alucard: Lukas…

Ezekiel: I am the master now.

Kailey: Zeke, what are you…?

Ezekiel: Forgive me, but…

(Summons Death)

Death: Belmont… Your soul…

Ezekiel: Take them away from here, and out of my sight. But before you do…

(Throws Vampire Killer at Alucard)

Ezekiel: Let's see how well you can use this without me.

Lukas: Hey, Ezekiel, don't do this!

Death: It's too late for him. And I must answer to the bearer of the Crimson Stone…

Alucard: Ezekiel, if you go down the same path as Dracula, we will hunt you down as well!

Ezekiel: I'd like to see you try. Take them away. This place needs some redecorating.

Death: Yes, my master.

Kailey: No!

(Outside castle)

Death: As my last act of kindness to you, I will let you leave in peace. I pray you do not come back here. I will not enjoy reaping your soul. Farewell.

(Death leaves)

Lukas: We can't just leave without Ezekiel!

Kailey: It's beyond us at this moment. How can we defeat him when he can overpower all three of us?

Alucard: With this.

(Holds up Vampire Killer)

Alucard: We must only wait until the most opportune moment, and then we will strike.

Lukas: None of us can use it without sacrificing our own soul.

Alucard: No, but what about the next Belmont in line?

Kailey: Marian? He's only 3!

Alucard: We will have to wait 15 years, then. Until he is ready, we wait.

Lukas: I don't like waiting. A lot could happen in that time.

Alucard: Yes, but what other options do we have?

Kailey: I'm with Al. As much as I don't like it, Marian might be our only chance to stop Zeke… Ezekiel.

(Long pause)

Alucard: Well, let's go home. I wouldn't call this a failure, but I wouldn't chalk it up to success either.

(Lukas and Alucard leave)

Kailey: Lord… please protect Ezekiel's soul, and let it not be swayed to the darkness… If it is in your plan, let him come home. Amen.

(THE END)

(Post-credits scene)

Kailey: We have to take Marian somewhere safe.

Alucard: I do have an empty coffin...

Kailey: Al! This is serious!

Lukas: Since when have we ever taken something seriously?

Kailey: Well, you're going to have to start right now!

(In front of Belmont home)

Kailey: Ok, um... Ezekiel has never told Marian about us, so we're going to have to think of something.

Lukas: All I can do is turn into a wolf.

Alucard: I can turn invisible, but perhaps we shouldn't give him chills.

Lukas: Is that why I feel nervous in the middle of the night?

Alucard: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Lukas: And why there's always food gone the next morning?

Alucard: I can neither confirm nor deny...

Kailey: Guys!? Are you really having this conversation right now? Ok! Lukas, you be his new pet dog. Al, you be an annoying bat that flies through the open door, and I'll be his babysitter.

Lukas: You know we can't do this for 15 years.

Kailey: His mother's here. She'll be the one who'll take care of him.

Alucard: So why the charade?

Kailey: Just in case.

(Inside the house)

Kailey: Mariana? Are you here?

Mariana: Oh, you're home! Where's Ezekiel?

Alucard: That's why we're here.

Mariana: Well he's not here. Didn't he come with you.

Lukas: He was supposed to.

Kailey: Mariana, I'm sorry, but...

Mariana: Oh, no... Is he... dead?

Kailey: No, he's not, but... He didn't come with us.

Lukas: There was nothing we could do or say to stop him.

Alucard: I am terribly sorry.

Mariana: I have to go. He'll listen to me.

Kailey: But, what about Marian?

Mariana: If I don't return, bring him to the Morris family. They'll take care of him. But, I also want you to promise me that all 3 of you will look after him as well.

Alucard: You have our word.

Mariana: Marian is upstairs, asleep. Take care of him.

(Mariana leaves)

Lukas: We have to tell Marcus.

Kailey: Should we?

Alucard: He'll find out sooner or later.

Lukas: I'll stay and watch Marian. You guys go.

Kailey: Guard him with your life!

(Kailey and Alucard leave)

(At Marcus's house)

Alucard: What should we say?

Kailey: He'll see what's wrong before we have to say anything.

(Alucard rings the doorbell)

Marcus: Oh, you're... here...

Alucard: Marcus...

Marcus: Where's my son, Al?

Kailey: He stayed at the castle.

Marcus: Did he have unfinished business, or...

Alucard: No, he... his soul turned, Marcus... I'm sorry...

Marcus: My son... is gone?

Kailey: But, he's not gone, he's...

Marcus: My son is gone... how could this happen? Oh, God... Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God... Ezekiel...

Kailey: What's happening to him?

Alucard: I don't know... we have to get him inside!

Marcus: Ezekiel... Ezekiel... Ezekiel... Ezekiel...

Kailey: Marcus, what about Ezekiel?

Marcus: Ezekiel... you're the next in line of a historic lineage. Your mother would be so proud of you... If she could only see you now.

Alucard: He thinks Ezekiel is here.

Kailey: I don't know what to do about this. We have to call someone!

Marcus: Ezekiel... your friends love you... Ezekiel... your mother loves you... Zeke... I love you...

(long pause, Marcus sighs, thunder crashes)

Alucard: I'm not seeing a blood flow anymore. I think he had a cardiac arrest...

Kailey: So... he's dead?

Alucard: Yes...

(On the castle grounds)

Mariana: Oh, where is he... Zeke? Zeke!

Death: I warned you not to come back! Oh... Mariana?

Mariana: Angel! Please tell me...

Death: Not an angel anymore... Just Death...

Mariana: Death... where is my husband?

Death: I can take you to him.

(Teleports Mariana to Castle Keep)

Mariana: Zeke!

Ezekiel: Mariana!

(Ezekiel runs forward)

Ezekiel: Did you come to join my side?

Mariana: I came to take you home!

Ezekiel: I'm not going home, Mariana... I'm staying here. You can stay here, too. And Marian! The three of us can conquer this world!

(Mariana backs away)

Mariana: You really have changed...

Ezekiel: Honey, whatever they said about me...

Mariana: Don't call me that!

Ezekiel: If you aren't with me, then you are against me. You should go.

Mariana: So should you.

Ezekiel: That place isn't a home for me, anymore. We can make this our home.

Mariana: I am not going to live here... so I shall die here instead.

(Mariana runs away)

Ezekiel: Mariana! Come back!

(Ezekiel runs after her)

(Mariana gets to chapel, locks door, makes noose)

Ezekiel: Mariana, open this door now!

Mariana: Please, forgive me Lord... Please, forgive me father... Please, forgive me Marian...

Ezekiel: Whatever you're doing in there, stop it. Stop it right now! I will break this door down!

Mariana: Forgive me... Ezekiel...

(Mariana hangs herself)

Ezekiel: Mariana? Mariana, open this door!

(Ezekiel breaks door down)

Ezekiel: Oh, God... what have I done...?

(Ezekiel breaks down and cries)

(THANK YOU FOR PLAYING)


End file.
